


‘cause you were never mine

by minervaparadi_no



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Lots of Angst, PJO Rarepairs 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no
Summary: Rachel’s in love with Percy.Too bad he doesn’t like her back.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	‘cause you were never mine

**Author's Note:**

> For PJO Rarepair Week. It’s angst day guys. Title’s from august by Taylor Swift

Sitting in a car next to the extremely attractive Percy Jackson, Rachel should've been pretty happy. But two types of pain stopped her from enjoying the moment. The first, physical pain in her throat due to flowers blooming by the dozen. Hydrangeas to be specific. Blue Hydrangeas.

 _Blue_ is _Percy’s favourite colour._

She'd been dealing with Hanahaki for months now, and the pain had only gotten worse as the days passed. She'd tried to sweep it under the rug, both figuratively and literally, but her parents had found out in the end. Which lead to the second type of pain Rachel felt. 

Emotional. 

Hanahaki Disease was born from unrequited love, and Rachel was in love with Percy. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure he only had eyes for Annabeth, the beautiful blonde daughter of Athena who hated Rachel’s guts. So the chances that she’d be cured naturally by Percy reciprocating her love were pretty slim, and her two remaining options were let the flowers be, and die, or have them surgically removed, along with her feelings for Percy.

When her dad had caught her coughing up flowers, she'd been forced to choose the latter.

Sitting in the passenger seat of a blue Prius, Rachel turned to the boy next to her. Percy’s dark hair was messier than ever, and he was wearing his bright orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt with some old jeans. Anyone else would’ve looked horrible, but Percy still looked like a master artist’s idea of beauty carved from stone. She tried to imagine not liking him, but her feelings for him were so ingrained in their relationship that not liking him felt just like losing him.

In a few days, her family would be leaving to see a doctor specialised in treating Hanahaki. In a last-ditch attempt to cure herself, Rachel had invited Percy along on the pretense it was just another vacation. He still hadn't decided whether he’d be going or not.

Rachel and Percy continued driving on.

“Oh, pull up right there!” Rachel told him.

They parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea was a gorgeous green, the colour of Percy’s eyes.

“So. About that invitation,” _Please say yes._

“Oh... right,” he said. Rachel knew Percy’d never been on vacation to a place as fancy as the Dare vacation house. Along with the stress of the war, he really needed a break. And Rachel needed him there, or else her parents nagging could kill her. Or the Hanahaki. That could kill her too.

“Percy,” Rachel said, “I know the timing is bad. But it’s always bad for you, right?”

“I really want to go, it’s just-“

“The war,”

He nodded. Rachel knew most of the details. The Titans, led by Kronos, were once again trying to take over the world. And to Percy, the demigod who was prophesied to save or destroy Olympus would be turning sixteen soon.

_Stupid Titans, stupid prophecy._

She looked at Percy, “Just think about it, okay? We don’t leave for a couple of days. My dad…” her voice faltered.

“Is he giving you a hard time?” Percy asked.

Rachel shook her head in disgust, “He’s trying to be nice to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies’ Academy in the autumn,” _and also he’s forcing me to get surgery to remove the flowers in my throat as well as my feelings for you._

“The school where your mom went?”

“It’s a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school?” she sighed, “He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I’ll feel guilty and give in,”

“Which is why he agreed to let me come with you guys on vacation?”

_That, along with the fact he wants the judge the guy I’m dying over for himself_

“Percy, you’d be doing me a huge favour. It would be so much better if you were with us. Besides, there’s something I want to talk-“ She stopped herself.

“Something you want to talk about?” he asked, “You mean... so serious we’d have to go to St Thomas to talk about it?”

Yeah, dying was pretty from her love for him was pretty serious. She told him, “Look, just forget it for now. Let’s pretend we’re a couple of normal people. We’re out for a drive, and we’re watching the ocean, and it’s nice to be together,”

“Okay,” he said, “Just a normal afternoon and two normal people,”

She nodded. She realised that Percy probably wasn’t going to come with her, so she needed to try and solve this right here right now, ”And so... hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?”

“Oh...” Percy blushed, “Um…”

Rachel wanted him to say that all it took was for her to be herself. To walk in and press his lips to hers. To like her back.

But she would never find out what he would’ve said, because a pegasus decided to fly down from the sky and land on the hood of Paul’s Prius.

“Blackjack,” Percy sighed, “What are you-“

Percy’s gaze turned to the guy on Blackjack’s back. Rachel didn’t know him, but in his bronze armor and sword strapped to his side, it was clear he was a half-blood.

“Sup, Percy,” he said.

“Time?” Percy looked upset. 

Rachel was used to him constantly leaving her for missions, but this one had the worst timing ever. She looked at the new arrival, “Hi,”

“Oh, hey. I’m Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy’s told me … uh, I mean he mentioned you,”

Well Percy obviously mentioned her. With all the time they spent together it would be weird if he hadn’t. But what he told him about her?

“Really?” Rachel looked at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. Paul probably wouldn’t let Percy and Rachel borrow it ever again, “So I guess you guys have to go save the world now,”

“Pretty much,” Beckendorf agreed.

Percy looked at her, “Would you tell my mom-“

“I’ll tell her. I’m sure she’s used to it,” Rachel was pretty used to it too, “And I’ll explain to Paul about the hood,”

He nodded. Percy looked a little scared, and who wouldn’t be if you were about to go and face a whole lot monsters desperate to kill you. But as much as he hated it, that was life for a half-blood. All Rachel could do was be there for him, and try her best to offer some sense of normalcy.

“Good luck,” Rachel said. She grabbed his hand. It would probably be a while until they saw each other again, so she needed to act now.

She leaned in and kissed him. His lips tasted like sea water. He squeezed her hand, and they broke apart.

“Now get going, half-blood,” Rachel said, “Go kill some monsters for me,”

Percy’s face was bright red. Beckendorf pulled him onto Blackjack, and with a wave, they took off.

Rachel looked up as the black pegasus shrunk and eventually disappeared from view.

_I kissed Percy Jackson._

Rachel grinned. She had kissed Percy, and he definitely kissed her back. _But kissing doesn’t mean liking._ The pain in her throat was still there, and at that moment, she doubled over and threw up.

A beautiful bouquet could be made using all the blue hydrangeas lying on the ground.

* * *

Rachel had been acting strangely ever since she arrived. She’d said only a few words with him, then left to talk to Chiron. Something was wrong, but Percy had been busy fighting to talk to her. But now that it was over, he planned to sit down and have a nice long chat with her.

Except she was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Rachel?!” Percy couldn’t see her anywhere.

Just then Nico ran in from the street, and the look at his face told him that something was wronh.

“It’s Rachel,” he said, “I just ran into her down on Thirty-second,”

Annabeth frowned, “What’s she done this time?”

“It’s where she’s gone,” Nico said, “I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and flew off. She’s heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp,”

 _No_. Percy realised what Rachel was planning to do. And it terrified him.

He summoned some hippocampi to take himself, Annabeth and Nico to camp. Every second felt like eternity. He was worried about Rachel. _What was she thinking?!_ Percy thought of what happened to May Castellan, what he couldn’t let happen to Rachel.

When they finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Argus was waiting on the beach.

“Is she here?!” he asked.

Argus nodded grimly.

Percy pushed past him and dashed towards the Big House, ignoring Annabeth’s cries. He could see green light in the distance, just like in his dream about May Castellan. He stopped by Chiron, who was lying on a horse sized stretcher by a group of satyrs.

Percy noted the Mist swirling around the yard. Rachel, her curly red hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in her usual paint splattered clothes, stood at the bottom of the porch steps, arms raised.

“What’s she doing?” Annabeth came up behind him, along with Nico and Argus, “How did she get past the barriers?”

“She flew,” one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack, “Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries,”

“Rachel!” he called. He tried to move closer but the satyrs stopped him. Percy turned to Chiron, “I thought you explained things to her!”

“I did. And I invited her here. Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may be lifted now. She convinced me she deserves a chance,”

 _But what if the curse isn’t lifted?_ Percy ignored the satyrs and ran to Rachel as the Mist swirled around her. He got within three metres and hit some sort of invisible wall.

Rachel opened her eyes and turned. She looked as if she were sleepwalking – as if she could see him, but only in a dream.

“It’s all right,” her voice sounded far away,” This is why I’ve come,”

“You’ll be destroyed!”

She shook her head, “This is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why,”

The house rumbled. The door flew open and green light poured out. Percy recognized the warm musty smell of snakes.  
Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway.  
The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress. She looked even worse than usual, which is saying a lot. Her hair was falling out in clumps. Her leathery skin was cracking like the seat of a worn-out bus. Her glassy eyes stared blankly into space, but Percy felt that she was being drawn straight towards Rachel.

Rachel held out her arms. She didn’t look scared.

“You’ve waited too long,” Rachel said, “But I’m here now,”

The sun blazed more brightly. A man appeared above the porch, floating in the air – a blond dude in a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile.

“Apollo,” Percy recognised the god.

He winked, then held up his finger to his lips, “Rachel Elizabeth Dare,” he said, “You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?”

Rachel nodded, “It’s my destiny,”

“Do you accept the risks?”

“I do,”

“Then proceed,” the god said.

Rachel closed her eyes, “I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, god of oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, voice of the gods, speaker of riddles, seer of fate,”

The words flowed out of her as the Mist thickened. A green column of smoke, like a huge python, uncoiled from the mummy’s mouth and slithered down the stairs, curling affectionately around Rachel’s feet. The Oracle’s mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but a pile of dust in an old tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in a column.  
For a moment, Percy couldn’t see her at all. Then the smoke cleared.

Rachel collapsed and curled into the foetal position. Percy rushed forward, but Apollo said, “Stop! This is the most delicate part,”

“What’s going on?” he demanded, “What do you mean?”

Apollo studied Rachel with concern, ”Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn’t,”

“And if it doesn’t?!” Percy asked.

“Five syllables,” Apollo said, counting them on his fingers. “That would be real bad,”

Ignoring Apollo’s warning, Percy ran forward and knelt over Rachel. The smell of the attic was gone. The Mist sank into the ground and the green light faded. But Rachel was still pale. She was barely breathing.

Then her eyes fluttered open. She focused on him with difficulty, “Percy,”

“Are you okay?”

She tried to sit up, “Ow,” She pressed her hands to her temples.

“Rachel,” Nico said, “your life aura almost faded completely. I could see you dying,”

Rachel. Dying. Percy didn’t like those two words anywhere near each other. She seemed to be fine now, but he was still worried.

“I’m all right,” she murmured, “Please, help me up. The visions are a little disorienting,”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Percy asked.

Apollo drifted down from the porch, “Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi,”

“You’re kidding,” Annabeth said.

Rachel managed a weak smile. “It’s a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle,”

Percy couldn’t believe it, “Rachel...”

She looked at him, “Percy, I-“

She suddenly doubled over, as if someone had punched her.

“It’s starting,” Apollo announced.

Rachel stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green.  
When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled – like three Rachels were talking at once:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

  
At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Percy caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was feverish.

“I’m all right,” she said, her voice returning to normal.

“What was that?” Percy asked.

She shook her head, confused. “What was what?”

“I believe,” Apollo said, “That we just heard the next Great Prophecy,”

“What does it mean?” asked Annabeth.

Rachel frowned. “I don’t even remember what I said,”

“No,” Apollo mused, “The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she’s always been. There’s no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world,”

“What?” Percy said, “But-“

“Percy,” Apollo said, “I wouldn’t worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime,”

Percy thought about the lines Rachel had spoken in that creepy voice. Storm and fire and the Doors of Death, “Maybe,” he said, “But it didn’t sound so good,”

“No,” said Apollo cheerfully, “It certainly didn’t. She’s going to make a wonderful Oracle!”

Percy shrugged. He turned to Rachel, “I’m happy for you,”

“You don’t really look like you are,” she said.

“I am,” he insisted, “And I wanted to talk to you about something,”

“What is it?”

Percy was about to tell her everything. Tell her how he heard her voice in the River Styx, telling him to get up. Tell her how when the gods offered him immortality, he’d thought about how someone like Rachel, fully mortal, could be as incredible as she was, and told them no. Tell her how he’d realised, that he was in love with her, he was in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

But then it hit him. She was the _Oracle of Delphi._

And the Oracle couldn’t date.

“You know what,” he said, “It doesn’t matter,”

“Okay then,” she said. Then she turned and headed into Big House.

Percy watched as she shut the door behind her. He still felt her lips on his, back on the ridge, overlooking the sea. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was beautiful, smart, talented, and very much off limits.

He started to cough.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Blue Hydrangeas because i) Blue and ii) They’re connected to frigidity, turning down a romantic proposal, asking for forgiveness, and expressing regret. Seemed pretty fitting.


End file.
